Because You're Too Close
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Where Roy is in love with Kaldur and everyone knows this but him. Written for the YJ-Annon-Meme prompt.


**Because You're Too Close**

Kaldur was always a very patient person. He had quickly risen in ranks in King Orin's army because of this disposition. It had served him well in war and as the impromptu leader of Young Justice it helped him shape the five teenagers under his command into a team, but patience wasn't the only thing needed to a team leader. You had to be observant, know when each member needed that push or needed an ear to hear them out and when that was finished you had to be diligent. Willing to finish what you had put in place.

Kaldur felt as if he had met the requirements of such a task, had proven time and again that he could embody patience and diligence should the need arise but after their botched training simulation he wondered if his patience was just really compliance. Being sent face to face with his death made him re-think everything he once knew about what it meant to be patient.

His thoughts had gotten chaotic after that, following one stray thought down a line until finally he found himself at the root of his problem. And what a problem it was, still is really. Kaldur frowned; all he had wanted when he had become Aqualad was to serve his king not having to put up with jealous shows of affection from a very confused archer.

He found himself on his back shortly after completing that thought. "Aqualad keep your head in the game." Black Canary's voice filtered through his mind. It is not time for daydreams, he thought, but in the back of his mind he wondered what Roy would say he had seen it.

Robin's usual snickers were absent, another sign of the trauma taken during the failed training exercise. He took Canary's offered hand and was pulled to his feet. "Is everything alright Aqualad." A quiver in her voice betrayed her otherwise steady tone.

"I am… fine Canary." Kaldur couldn't look her in the eye but he hoped that she would let the matter drop.

She didn't. "Are you sure Kaldur? It isn't wrong for you to have something you want to get off your chest."

Kaldur didn't know about getting anything off his chest but he knew of an archer that had to get something of his own chest. "I will keep that mind."

Canary nodded and let him leave for the day, calling Artemis to the training floor as Kaldur made his way to the rec room.

He frowned as he thought about his archer. The other boy had come to him after the traumatising simulation, eyes flaring. Kaldur had a feeling that his presence at the base was due to Black Canary but didn't say anything. The red head had taken him out clubbing, his own way of being there for him. It was almost funny how oblivious Roy was to his own feelings; dancing with him when he started seeing double, making sure no one slipped anything in his drink while he wasn't in full possession of his faculties, growling at anyone who so much as passed near him.

"Gah!" Kaldur was jolted out his thoughts when he hit something hard. It yield to him before strong arms curled around him to keep him steady. "Kaldur?"

"Roy?" The Atlantean muttered; eyes widening a little when he recognized the obstacle. "What are you doing at the cave?"

"I heard Robin and KF were still agitated with the training exercise. I thought we could chill for a bit."

"So you decide to come during training." Kaldur's disbelief was heavy in his tone.

Roy's smirk made his chest constrict a bit. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." His hand slid down Aqualad's side and settled on his waist. Kaldur's confusion must have shown on his face because Roy continued, "I wanted to make sure you're ok… after everything."

"I am fine Red Arrow. I have spoken to Canary as did the others." Kaldur pulled back, walking Roy over to the couch. "But you are welcome to stay until Robin and Kid Flash finish their training."

The redhead grunted as he dropped onto the couch. "Yea sure. Canary's awesome but you're missing the point."

Kaldur slid onto the couch, mindful of the distance between them as Roy filled the TV on, setting it high enough so that they wouldn't be over heard. "Am I? I was not aware that there was a point to your visit."

Roy tossed one of the pillows at Kaldur's head. "Haha, very funny."

"I try to be." Kaldur retorted, grabbing a pillow and getting ready to launch it at Roy's head when the archer tackled him. He was disarmed and his arms were held in a tight grip he knew he could break.

"C'mon I'm being serious." Kaldur struggled to keep his heart beat steady as Roy straddled his hips. "When everyone was running around being buddy buddy who were you talking with?" he wanted to protest that he had spoken with Canary but Roy gave him a look that froze the words in his throat. "When I heard what happened I knew that you'd pull some Batman shit and go sulk somewhere."

Kaldur frowned, if he'd known Canary would try and push Roy he wouldn't have confirmed her suspicions. "Batman does not sulk. He is-"

Robin's voice cut off Kaldur's reply and it echoed through the room. "Hey Wally guess who's here!" a whoosh of air announced Kid Flash's presence before laughter filled the rec room.

Kaldur wondered if it were possible for him to make it to the pool before any of the jokes started. The boy wonder turned to his team leader, surprising Kaldur when he saw the smirk on his lips. When was the last time Robin had smirked like that? "So Aqualad, couldn't get enough out of training?"

Beside Robin Kid Flash snickered, "yea you torn outta there so fast we thought you were sick or something."

"Turns out he had something more pressing to attend to." The two laughed it up from the doorway while Kaldur thanked Neptune for his dark colouring.

Roy didn't understand what was so funny and said as much but it didn't have the desired effect as more laughter filled the room. The Atlantean offered the archer his apologies trying to placate him before he did something foolish. "Come on we're leaving." Roy said, grabbing Kaldur's hand and pushing past the laughing teens.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" Wally screamed down the hallway, Robin's laughter following behind it. Inside Kaldur wondered if the floor would swallow him.

"WALLY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Roy screamed, heading into the reception area and through the zeta-tube before Kaldur could protest.

The Zeta-tube dumped them in Star City's boarded up transit system. Roy led the way out the back and up to the streets where the salt air began to call to Kaldur despite being so far inland. He sighed and tried to put the way his hand tingled where Roy gripped it out of his mind. In front of him Roy was muttering, "Stupid Wally. Use protection why the hell would we need protection, we're not doing anything." He chuckled under his breath as Roy continued cursing the speedster.

He loved how Roy's lip would form a small pout whenever he was angry, just a small one that could be easily kissed away. He wondered what it's be like to kiss the archer, if he'd bring as much passionate with him in that area as he did in the field. He could imagine having the fired up archer press him against the wall and- "Hey Aqualad," a familiar baritone snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're here. Sorry it's a mess, hero stuff."

Kaldur followed Roy inside and thanked Neptune for his years in the Atlantean Army. At least he knew Roy had some passion outside the field… even if it was for making a mess. Everywhere that could hold anything had something on it. His desk was covered in books and empty beer bottles. The shelves in the book case had shirts and socks and the counter was filled with the remains of fast food. Kaldur kicked a few fast food containers to the side and raised one incredulous brow. Roy's face flushed as he pulled off his mask. "What? I told you it was messy." Kaldur wanted to cave under the pout in both the ginger's tone and face but he stood firm.

"Roy," He began, waddling through a sea of Styrofoam cups. "Your living conditions are unsanitary, have you given any thought of what that could mean for your health?"

Roy laughed, "yea but I barely spend any time here anyway." He pulled open the cupboards to look for a glass, finding none he turned to the sink where dishes of all sizes lay, dirty and crusted. "Soo… you want some Chinese food? I know a place that can get it here in under fifteen minutes."

Kaldur wasn't amused; he finally made it to Roy's side where the other hero was searching through his clutter of Fast food menus. He took hold of Roy's shoulder and pulled him around to look him in the eye, willing his heart beat to steady. "Roy you need to clean. Buying more fast food will only add to this mess."

Roy's lip was jutted out in that small pout again but he had to remain firm with the ginger, otherwise the garbage pile would grow. "Come on Kal we could clean after dinner."

"I will not eat in these conditions Roy. I will help you clean, the job will be done quicker if we both do it."

Roy dropped his forehead onto Kaldur's and Kaldur tensed a bit. Blue eyes stared into green ones, as a battle of wills took place but Kaldur was known for his patience, a patience he had been exercising ever since he saw Roy that day. "I guess I can't change your mind huh?" The low baritone filled the room.

Kaldur shook his head, prompting Roy to sigh and get the garbage bags he bought but never really used. "So which side do you want? Left or right?"

Together it had taken them two and a half hours to completely clean Roy's apartment. There was a slight lingering smell but otherwise the apart had never been better. Roy was spread out on the couch and had the TV on the news, the empty Chinese food contain balancing precariously on his stomach. Kaldur was sitting on the floor sighing every time Roy's hand came close to brushing a sensitive gill. Kaldur bit into stir-fry, grimacing as he swallowed and relaxing again when Roy's fingers edged his lowest gill. "You ok?"

He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell the other boy that he was very, very sick and only a dose of Red Arrow could cure him. He bit back his chuckle, he needed to spend less time around Wally. "I am fine Roy."

Roy's face was a portrait of disbelief but he let it slide, going back to petting the skin near Kaldur's gills. Kaldur continued eating; sighing every time a finger would just miss his gills. Crime was pretty slow that day leaving the news filled with gossip, the most prominent of which was the Gotham playboy Bruce Wayne.

Kaldur wondered why someone's social life would be deemed worthy of news but the land dwellers were different and it was not his place to pass judgement. He asked Roy why Bruce Wayne was so important. The fingers on his neck hesitated a bit before continuing, hitting a spot near the base of his neck that had him relaxing into the couch. "Some people have nothing better to do than gossip. Like Wally."

The irritation was audible in his voice and made Kaldur laugh. He could already see how his lip would be in the tiny pout again. "Maybe," Kaldur sighed, trying not to lean into Roy's touch. "But he might be serious."

Roy's snort echoed around the apartment before he answered, "yea and pigs fly."

Kaldur's lips pressed into a thin line, thing, 'if they can clone Superman I am sure that pigs will soon start flying.'

"Why can't too guys just be close friends anyway? Why do they have to be gay?" Kaldur thought Roy's obliviousness cute, despite the problems they posed for him. "That's why you're awesome Kaldur, you don't try and make up things where there aren't any."

Kaldur smiled, putting away the rest of his stir-fry. He didn't think he could swallow around the lump that saw it fit to take up residence in his throat.

Aqualad had just come back from Atlantis and despite missing his home he was happy to be back at base where he could escape the happy couples Atlantis sported. He went straight to the library, knowing Wally and Robin would be in the rec room and he'd have a few more minutes to himself.

He wondered what he had done in the past life to have such a rocky love life. It was rather depressing when he actually thought about it. His first love, Tula had refused to tell him about her relationship with Garth, stringing him along until he had figured it out and now his second love was adamant that he was not in love with him. "Oh Neptune, guide my path." He whispered, not sure how he'd handle Roy's unconscious advances if they continued.

He entered the library, making his way to the mythology books housed in the back when he ran into something. It was soft and made a small 'oof' when they collided.

"Oh Artemis, my apologies, I should have watched where I was going." Kaldur muttered, pulling the blonde archer to her feet.

"It's ok, I should have been paying more attention." Artemis muttered, hiding the book behind her back. Kaldur found it strange but didn't comment. "So when did you get back? Red Arrow was looking for you."

Kaldur blinked, thanking Neptune that his skin was dark enough to hide the blush that had taken up his face. "Oh, did he say why?" He willed his gills to not flutter but they seemed intent on not listening to him.

Artemis noticed and a mischievous gleam filled her eyes. "Yes, I think it had something to do with a club." Artemis watched Kaldur's eyes darken and his gills lay flat against his neck.

"I see," Kaldur pulled himself up "thank you."

Artemis laughed, "I'm kidding Kaldur. He said he had a movie he wanted to watch with you." Her wink made him flush again. "He said, he'd be back to look for you."

Kaldur nodded before realising the source of his information. "Wait! You and Red Arrow do not get along, how did you know he wanted to watch a movie with me?"

"I have my ways. Now go smack some sense into your man before he does something stupid!" She ran out of library before he could say anything more on the topic or even deny that Roy was 'his man.'

In Atlantis, it is taught that one must never tempt fate but Kaldur didn't see that harming in doing it this once. 'Does everyone know about this?'

The Atlantean teen was sitting across from batman after his trip to the library. The Dark Knight had called him to evaluate his performance as leader, but he had already done that so why wasn't he allowed to leave? He could think of many things he'd rather be doing than sitting under Batman's disapproving gaze, mainly watching whatever movie Roy had picked out for them to watch. He just prayed it wasn't the Little Mermaid again.

"Aqualad," The smooth baritone brought him out of his thoughts. "I heard from Canary that you're still distracted. From what Aquaman has told me, you have settled your accounts in Atlantis."

One does not just confide in Batman. "I have," Kaldur replied, "it is nothing"

Batman's eyes narrowed, "does this have anything to do with red Arrow's sudden interest in you?" Not even if he knew everything, not even if he kept secrets dark than the deepest of the oceans. The Atlantean felt his gaze slid to the floor.

'This is why it is never a good idea to tempt fate.' He thought but aloud he said, "a little."

Batman's sigh was barely audible but it made Kaldur feel worse for letting himself be distracted. "I know that it isn't easy juggling your hero life and your love life but in our line of work distractions can get you killed."

Kaldur just nods, he had a feeling he knew where Batman would be taking this. "I'm taking you out of the field until you can resolve this." Kaldur wanted to argue; this thing between Roy and himself had never interfered with work but he knew that it would eventually, the same way it did with Tula.

"I understand Batman." At Batman's nod he left. If Batman was getting involved it could only mean that his –pining, was getting worse but he didn't think he could stand losing Roy's friendship if he told him how he felt.

"Aqualad!" M'gann floated up to him as he added salt to his water. "There you are, we were wondering why you weren't in the rec room." Kaldur took a sip of his water, hiding a sigh in the glass. He loved the Martian girl but at the moment He wanted some time to himself. He smiled as she alighted next to him, taking the empty seat to his right.

"We were worried about you, after Batman took you off the team again we thought-" _you were gone for good._ Kaldur didn't need to hear her say it to know she was thinking it.

"M'gann, it is nothing to worry about. I just need… some time to myself." The Martian nodded.

Superboy entered the kitchen taking a seat on Kaldur's left. "Hey. M'gann said we had to support you. Why are we supporting him?"

"Conner!" Meghan's face turned red while Kaldur's gills flared.

'Oh Neptune no.' Kaldur wondered if he could get out of the kitchen fast enough to avoid the increasingly common reassurance talk. 'Please not these two as well.'

"It's not like he's going something bad or anything." Conner replied, arms folding over his chest.

Kaldur tried to defuse the situation "I believe M'gann-" and failed when Ms. Martian cut him off.

"It's not that he's doing anything bad," She started, "It's just what friends do they stay with each other when they need help. He and Red Arrow need to work things out between them and we have to be there to support him when they do."

"But if he likes Red Arrow shouldn't he just say so." Superboy huffed, "then he can be on the team again."

'Dear Neptune, take me now.'

"I don't think it works that way Conner."

"Please," Kaldur interjected, "friends, I thank you for your concern but it is not necessary. Things will work out." Because if he didn't believe it when he said it, there was no way they would.

M'gann didn't look as convinced as Superboy did but she nodded empathically anyway. "Ok Kaldur but we'll be here if you need us, right Superboy?"

The clone groaned but nodded, taking his leave once he noticed the conversation was over. M'gann floated behind him, waving to their leader as they left. Kaldur waved back, letting the couple leave before he banged his head on the counter. Next thing you know they might be holding him an intervention.

Kaldur wondered why spending a few years on the surface made him forget all about tempting fate. He had spend the entire week in pensive silence –not sulking as Robin would have said- but he couldn't see any way out of his situation without losing the relationship he had with Roy. He wish Roy wouldn't so pig headed about his feelings. Honestly, what person can take over another's personal space without any other meaning attached to it?

He took a detour to the rec room, maybe some mindless television would give him a few ideas.

"THAT'S OBVIOUSLY FAKE!" That was Roy; but what was he doing at the cave and why was he shouting?

"THESE ARE THE SECURITY FOOTAGE TAPES! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THEY'RE FAKE?" Kaldur edged closer to the rec room, why was Artemis shouting now? What happened in the hour he had spent in the kitchen? On the other side of the wall Roy was muttering something and silence reined.

More muttering occurred but he couldn't tell what was happening. He eased closer to the open doorway until he could pick up words. This time Robin was speaking, "I may be a kid but even I can see that you're crushing on Aqualad big time."

"Where's your proof?" Roy that time and he sounded angry.

"Dude did you not see the way you completely took over his personal space?" Wally's laugh told Kaldur that Roy was trying to work out an explain but was coming up short. "You have Kaldur wrapped around your little finger like M'gann has Artemis."

That was… new. Maybe his observation powers needed more work.

"What? I don't know what that means but I don't think it's true." M'gann spoke up.

"Damnit Kidmouth!" Artemis was screaming now and Robin was laughing. He would have to speak with that boy at some point.

"What does that mean?" M'gann asked, "I can't wrap Artemis around my finger and Red Arrow hasn't done that to Aqualad either."

"It just means she do anything for you, because she loves you so much." Robin said, a chuckle tailing his words.

"Artemis, is this true?"

"What? No! I mean- Robin you twerp!"

Kid Flash's laugh filled the air almost drowning out Roy's frustrated scream. "Whatever, I'm going to look for Aqualad." He could hear Roy's angered strides and wanted to turn tail and run; but his pride as an atlantean wouldn't let him. Not when he had a chance to lay everything out.

Roy turned the corner, muttering to himself before he noticed the dark skin teen. "Aqualad," His eyes slid off to something behind Kaldur. "I was just looking for you."

Kaldur nodded, not sure what to say when Roy didn't meet his eyes. "Is there anything you wanted?" He had to ease the archer into this.

"Yea, we need to talk." It was first time since the team had been formed that Red Arrow hadn't taken up his personal space. "But somewhere private. Away from the rest of the kids."

"M'gann wait!" M'gann went flying out of the rec room, hood up and already turning invisible. Artemis was following her, screaming to be heard out.

Kaldur winced, feeling the blonde's pain. "I believe that can arranged." He replied, leading Roy off to the sleeping area, there were empty rooms in that wing and he was sure Robin hadn't bugged them… yet.

Roy wasn't saying anything, he wasn't as talkative as Wally but to not say anything at all; it was unnerving. "We are here." Kaldur held the door open and let Roy walk in first, shutting the door behind him.

"Do I –do I make you uncomfortable?" Kaldur didn't know what to think.

"I'm not sure -"

"Don't act stupid Kaldur, you know what I mean."

"No. Why would you think that?" Roy rubbed his hand over the domino mask.

"The team told me I was unconsciously hitting on you." Aqualad tensed, "they showed me the tapes from the base and… it looks like we're dating"

Kaldur flushed and he knew Roy could tell. "I know, I mean, I have noticed the way you behave around me."

"Damn it. I'm... sorry. I'll try to avoid it in the future."

It was now or never, if Kaldur wanted to strike he had to do it fast. "No, I am ok with it. I-" He took a breath, gills flaring. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"Enjoyed it?" Roy shuffled back. "As in, you would like to repeat it at some point?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes. I-I love you." There he said it, and it was relief but it also felt like another weigh had been added. He watched red arrow's face go pale before becoming flushed and hope surged through him.

He stepped forward, Red Arrow stepped back. "I… I need to go." He whispered, turning to the door and running out. His footsteps disappeared before Kaldur could force himself into movement.

His eyes burned and he rubbed at them, almost laughing when they came back wet.

After the commotion in the rec room and in the sleeping room with Roy, Kaldur went back to his team to speak with the boy wonder. He knew that the other boy was used to anticipating needs and making the most effect move for them but this time he had gone too far.

Kaldur wiped his eyes again; maybe he should go wash his face before he spoke with Robin. He turned around and went into a bathroom, ready to wash away his weakness.

"Who's there?" a small hiccough came from behind the door and Kaldur paused, "M'gann? Is that you?" It was Artemis but she sounded so effete.

"No, It is Kaldur; is everything ok?" He asked, he had never seen the girl so drained. She was a lot like the other members of the arrow family, head strong and stubborn beyond a doubt. His gills flared and he willed the lump in his throat away.

"Oh Kaldur, it's you." She sniffed and pulled the door open further. Her eyes were red and her mask was a bit lopsided. "Can I speak with you? Your eyes are red."

Kaldur blinked. "Oh, it's nothing."

She giggled, "things went south with Speedy?"

He nodded, "his name is Red Arrow. Would you like to move this conversation somewhere else?" She nodded, taking her bow and following Kaldur back to the room where Kaldur and Roy had their talk. "From your reaction, is it safe to assume that your conversation with M'gann did not go as planned?"

"It didn't happen at all. Goddamn it Robin and Kidmouth. I wasn't ready to tell her yet and now she won't talk to me." Artemis seethed, "she said she'd let me know when she's ready."

Kaldur put an arm around Artemis' shoulders. "She will come around if you give her time."

Artemis seemed smaller than usual with all her confidence blown out of her. "But what if she doesn't? She was one of the people I was close to. I use to be able to tell her anything." Her voice waved at the end of her sentence. "I don't think I can stand losing her."

Kaldur didn't say anything, if he knew what to say to the distraught Archer he would have already told them to himself; if only to make his heart stop trying to beat its way out of his chest.

The Atlantean stayed with Artemis until she felt better and made his way to the zeta-tubes. It was around the time Batman would pick up his protégée and Aqualad wanted to have a word with the bird before he left.

He found the young teen in the reception room waiting with Kid Flash. "Robin!" He watched as Kid Flash teased the boy and frowned. Do they never stop?

"Hey Aqualad, What's up?" The boy wonder met him half way across the reception hall.

Kaldur glanced at Kid Flash as he stared at them. "We need to talk. In private."

"Sure ok," Robin said. "Is something wrong?"

Kaldur nodded, turning down a corridor near the reception area so the other teen would know when the Dark Knight arrived. "Robin, do you know why I wish to speak with you?" It is always good to start with the punishment.

The other boy shook his head but Kaldur knew a lie when he saw one.

"Robin I will not ask again." He brought himself up to his full height forcing Robin to crane back more to look him in the eye.

A small sigh fell from Robin's lips, "I told Roy about the flirting before you were ready." Kaldur nodded.

"And…"

"And, I told M'gann about Artemis' love for her. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, it's just… you have to be blind not to see it. I knew it would fix itself if I could just- tell them you know?"

"This isn't a mission Robin." Kaldur murmured, "you cannot play with your teammate's emotions without understanding how the dynamic would function."

"But-"

"No. No buts Robin, when you decided to have your intervention did you ever think of the consequences? M'gann and Artemis are no longer speaking with each other; if we were required to go on a mission right now our team would be open to emotional exploitation."

Robin tried to defend himself again but Kaldur held out a hand to stop him. "No Robin, listen to me. I understand you felt the need to fix things between myself and Red Arrow but being a leader is not just about fixing things. Things could have worked out without interference."

Robin looked away, unable to take the full weight of actions now. "Robin, Roy is –was- the only adult friend I had on the surface. I did not want to pursue anything with him if it meant losing his friendship. You must learn to pick your battles Robin and this was not battle that you should have fought."

Robin didn't have time reply when the zetatube announced Batman's arrival. Kaldur watched him hesitate between laving and staying before the young teen whispered, "I'm sorry," and left.

Over a month had passed since Roy and Kaldur had spoken. The young Justice team was still in an upheaval and Kaldur had taken to sulking –yes he could admit it now- in his room. He had tried to contact the ginger but he avoided him at every turn, ignoring his calls and refusing to answer his door the onetime Kaldur dared to visit him.

However that was not the worst part of his dilemma, on top of everything else he had to deal with the rift that had grown between Artemis and M'gann since Artemis feelings came into the light. Then there was Robin and Kid Flash who kept bringing up the "tragic couples of Young Justice" making every attempt to get the two girls to talk to each other dissolve.

Out of everyone, Superboy seemed the least bothered with the events. True the clone never seemed to be too in touch with reality but for someone whose girlfriend was being targeted but their teammate he was a bit too at ease with the situation. His ease with the situation made everything more awkward than it should be.

"Stupid Robin, if he had kept his mouth shut." Artemis grumbled beside Aqualad, when the league found out about the romantic disputes they had all been put on leave and Robin had been taken to Gotham. "Argh, you know I wouldn't have said anything to Speedy right?"

"Red Arrow, and yes I am aware." Kaldur poked at his cookie. It was not the burnt cookies that M'gann usually made for them but it didn't taste as good as the Martian's; burnt places aside. "It is a shame that your feelings for M'gann had to come out in such a manner."

"You mean during Red arrow's intervention?" Artemis laughed, she ate another cookie and swallowed some milk. Even the cheap shot at Kaldur's situation wasn't making her feel better. "I miss M'gann"

Kaldur sighed, "I understand the feeling." He missed Roy as much, if not more, that the blonde archer missed her Martian. "I haven't seen Red Arrow since the… event."

"M'gann won't speak with me. She keeps saying she needs time but I haven't seen her face to face. And I miss her." Artemis drained the glass of milk as Kaldur slid her the jug for a re-fill; Between the two of them they had already drank half of the two litter jug. "I miss her so much. How did you do it? You hardly ever see Red Arrow and you still went out every day and did what you had to."

Kaldur ate two cookies and washed them back with milk. "It is something we are trained for in Atlantis." Even as he said the words Kaldur felt his hart jump painfully. He missed his redhead and his little spurts of anger and that cute not-a-pout he got whenever he was angry. He even found his stubbornness cute and appealing. He wished he hadn't told Canary about Roy maybe then they'd still be friends instead of whatever they are now. He emptied his glass.

Artemis nodded, "here let me get that for you." She began filling his glass when a familiar voice floated over to the kitchen island.

"Artemis," Kaldur wished it was Roy who was there. "Can we talk please." M'gann stood in the doorway as Kaldur put a hand on Artemis.

"Go on, I will be fine." He willed his resolve to get through to her and smiled when she nodded.

"I'll let you know how it goes." She whispered, trailing after M'gann as they went off to find a secluded place.

'That should have been Red Arrow' He looked into his glass of milk, it seemed to be mocking him. "At least I still have cookies." He took a bit out of one, chewing carefully to avoid choking around the lump in his throat. He was happy for Artemis, he really was but… when was it going to be his turn damnit? He exercised enough patience, played by all the rules, shouldn't he be getting a reward or something? Anything?

"Milk and cookies? And I thought the junior justice league couldn't get any worse." Kaldur sat up straight, whirling on the stool to face his new companion. His hair was still fiery red and he was wearing his costume.

"Red Arrow… why are you here?" What did he want?

The other boy crossed the room in few long strides and took up Artemis' seat. "I wanted to see you," he took one of the cookies from Kaldur's pile. "I had to… think. What you said last time really threw me for a loop." He grabbed Kaldur's glass and took a swig of the milk.

"You know, there are glasses in the cupboard" Kaldur pointed out, unable to think of why Roy would suddenly want to talk to him after a month of avoiding him.

Roy looked taken aback, "do you mind if I drink from your glass?" his shoulders were drooping, something Kaldur hadn't noticed while the other was across the room. "I could get my own glass."

He should have gotten his own glass, not just sit there and act like they were… they were something. It was confusing. "No, it is fine." Kaldur waved a hand in dismissal. "What do you wish to speak about?"

Roy thoughtfully chewed a cookie, taking another swig of milk. "I thought about… us."

"And?"

"And I want," he moved closer to Kaldur, taking up his personal space the way he did before the intervention. "To give us a try. I know I've been an ass to you-"

Kaldur's eyebrow rose. "Really?" Being an ass would involve some of interaction, not dropping off the face of the earth like Roy did.

"Come on, I'm trying to be serious." Roy murmured. "I know you're angry and everything but give me a chance."

"I am not angry. It has been a little… draining, in the cave as of late." Kaldur replied, taking a sip of milk and another cookie.

"Oh… wanna go out?" Roy laughed when Kaldur choked on his cookie.

"Excuse me? Did you ask me out? For a date?"

"If you want."

Kaldur was confused. "Why?"

"Because," Roy began, "the last few weeks were hell. I really missed hanging out you and stuff."

"As a friend then." His chest constricted but at least he knew where he stood.

"No." He looked him in the eye. "I want us to date."

"I see…" Kaldur hummed, "you already know where I stand."

Red Arrow nodded, "Yea… let's go out; but first I have to change." Kaldur couldn't help but smile. Finally something was going his way. "Come on."

Kaldur stepped into Roy's apartment only to find it as dirty as the last time he had been there. His eyebrow twitched, "Roy, why is your apartment so messy?"

The other boy had the decency to blush. "You know, hero stuff."

"That is not an acceptable excuse." Kaldur made his tone as icy as possible.

"But I've been busy with midterms and work and I missed you." He smiled at the atlantean but it was not effective.

"Roy, we have been over this, your living conditions-" his com went off at that time cutting off the tongue lashing he was about to give Roy. "Excuse me, Aqualad."

"She said no." Aqualad blinked, it had taken him a second to realise that Artemis was on the other side.

"Artemis," He began, trying to sooth the girl over the com. "What happened?"

"She said she just wanted to be friends," Artemis whispered, her sounded drain. "At least Robin didn't screw up this. God I feel like an idiot."

"There is no reason to be so hard on yourself," Kaldur sighed, "you made the best of bad situation."

"I know." A sniff came from the other side of the line. "Where are you? Can we speak face to face?"

Kaldur hesitated, he didn't really want to leave but he couldn't exactly leave his team mates in need. Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off but the girl spoke. "You're with him aren't you?"

"…Yes."

"Oh," a fizz of static sounded and he lost connection.

"Artemis, Artemis!"

Kaldur sighed and sent back inside. The blond worried for the other archer, she was very withdrawn over the com. His ginger archer frowned when he saw him, "what's wrong?" he draped an arm around his waist and Kaldur stiffened before relaxing in his embrace. He didn't have to hold back now.

"Artemis contacted me. After Robin's… function, she and M'gann were no longer on speaking term. Now it seems that they have made up but not a way that is satisfactory to Artemis."

"I see." Roy laughed, nuzzling his neck. A moan slipped from lips before he could contain it. Roy pulled back, "is your neck sensitive?" His eyes looked mischievous making Kaldur feel like a flounder under a shark's hungry gaze.

Kaldur tensed, "No so much my neck. My gills are very sensitive when I'm on land." Somehow he felt as if he would come to regret that choice. "I think I should go visit Artemis, make sure she is coping with the news." He tried to escape his boyfriend? Yes boyfriend's grip.

"You should…" The other boy bared his teeth and bent his head. "Right after we have a little make up time." Kaldur groaned when one of his gills was nibbled. Yes he would regret giving Roy this knowledge but that could wait.


End file.
